castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Feats of Strength
Test your worth against the Generals of C.A.! Feats of Strength is an event under the Castle Age Festival where players pit their various stats against the generals, monsters, quest areas and missions of Castle Age. There are 6 Feats available, each corresponding to a stat found in the Keep page: Attack, Defense, Energy, Stamina, Health and Army Size. Depending on the amount of points players have allocated in a stat, they can succeed or fail in the challenges. If they have more points allocated than the game requires, they will succeed in the challenge and move up to the next one. If they have less points allocated, they will fail. The higher the rank, the higher the required points needed to pass the challenge. Successfully passing in a challenge will reward players with permanent stat point(s) increase based on the Feat they have taken, with the Army Feat awarding 1 available skill point that can be used by the player at his/her discretion. Only one challenge attempt can be made every 12 hours. There are a total of 8 Challenges per Feat. Attack Feat Attack Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your attack power against the greatest Defenders in the Land! Prove yourself worthy and show that you have the power to defy the Gods themselves. See the WARNING in the Notes section at the bottom of this page before relying on the figures shown here. Defense Feat Defense Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your attack power against the greatest Attackers in the Land! Prove yourself worthy and show that you have the power to defy the Gods themselves. See the WARNING in the Notes section at the bottom of this page before relying on the figures shown here. Energy Feat Energy Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your energy against various perilous journeys! Prove yourself worthy and rank yourself amongst the greatest explorers this age has ever known. See the WARNING in the Notes section at the bottom of this page before relying on the figures shown here. Stamina Feat Stamina Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your stamina to see if you can stand against the Beasts of Legend! Prove yourself worthy and all beasts in this world will tremble at your name. Health Feat Health Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test your health against those that would do you harm! Prove yourself worthy and show everyone that your resilience is unmatched and forged of steel. Army Feat Army Challenge Come back once every 12 hours to test the might of your army! Prove yourself worthy and the path to power and riches are yours for the taking! Notes * Warning - The numbers shown may be misleading....it is believed that is isn't solely based on one's stats, but rather a ratio involving the stat and the player's level. Therefore, any numbers above that aren't in a ratio format are completely misleading unless you happen to be the same level as the person that reported!!! * Health, Energy and Stamina Feats are reportedly taking into account the current amount you have and not your max. It's best to approach these Feats with near full gauges. ** As of February 17, 2011 it seems to be taking into account the max count instead of the current count. * It is not yet confirmed if the game requires the raw attack/defense stats or the effective attack/defense stats (using the X + 0.7Y formula). Although the nature of the event seems to indicate the former as each stat is tested separately. ** It is also not yet clear whether only your own character's stats are taken into account, or whether modifications from generals are included.